


valentines day bingo

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: oneshots/drabbles based on a trope bingo card





	1. ...and then i met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega kyungsoo meets his alpha, awkward confusion ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 01: arranged marriage  
> title: ...and then i met you  
> pairing: kaisoo  
> word count: 1759

It’s a Thursday when Kyungsoo is brought to the Kim’s estate. His day starts like any other though. He wakes up in the morning and gets ready for the day. He eats his breakfast and then he goes to classes. At school nothing is out of the ordinary and the day passes by quickly. However, when he gets home his mother greets him with a traditional hanbok and tells him to get ready.

In all his eighteen years of life he’s lived off the reserve, among humans and gone to regular high school. It never changed the fact that he was a wolf though. One that would get married to another wolf, as per tradition. His family isn’t as traditional, considering he didn’t grow up in a pack and never really went on his first solo run during the full moon. His family has assimilated well to the regular lives that humans live, but some traditions are hard to break. Like the one that says he has to get married to someone his parents choose.

They live about an hour away from the reserve that most wolf packs still live on. It’s territory that strictly belongs to them but over the years has become more like it’s own separate town, rather than a closed off chunk of land. Things run a little differently there though, from what he’s heard from the few wolves that have moved into town over the years. Although there aren’t many.

It’s more traditional, with the cultures and their particular way of running things. For instance, since Kyungsoo is an omega, if he would have grown up on the reserve he would have been in a separate classroom with other omegas. They’re always separated, Oh Sehun told him when he first moved next door. Alphas and betas in one class while omegas are in another.

It’s part of the reason his family moved away, because of the pack mentality towards omegas and the whole hierarchy with rankings. Kyungsoo still got taught the basics from his parents, but, he doesn’t live life sheltered off. Omegas in the pack have to have an escort with them at all times. His parents don’t care, as long as he tells them where he’s at and who he’s with.

Kyungsoo knows what’s expected of him as soon as they enter pack territory, but he’s also not sure how this will really play out. For as long as he can remember he’s known he’s got a fiancé on the reserve. He doesn’t recall a time he didn’t know he was arranged to be married to Kim Jongin. He’s just, never met the other boy, at all.

He’s been curious of course, even going as far as looking through social media with Sehun and Baekhyun at his house. He’s just never been able to find anything, not realizing how many Kim’s there are within a twenty-five-mile radius. In the end it never really mattered to him, seeing as how it was a constant reminder by his grandparents how important it was to keep the tradition going.

Honestly, he doesn’t think he’ll find himself wanting the tradition to be passed on to his own kids later on. He really doesn’t get how his parents and grandparents can be so against segregated classrooms but still arrange for him to be married like he was getting traded for a milk cow.

Regardless, it’s out of his hands and he’s finally going to meet his alpha. He fidgets with his sleeves as the arrive at the estate where the Kim’s live. He feels hot, hating the hanbok and wishing he could have worn regular clothes because its  _summer_. He supposes he should be happy he doesn’t have to wear any of the headdress but still.

The cream skirt is too poofy for his liking and his knees hurt as he’s allowed to kneel down on the mat near the coffee table. He feels like a ghost with how colorless the ensemble is compared to Mrs. Kim’s bright pinks and blues. But, that’s yet another thing about being an omega here. Unmated omegas are  _always_  in pale colors, whereas mated ones are allowed to wear bright hues that make them look happy, or something. He doesn’t really remember the reasoning.

He keeps his head down and waits patiently as his parents talk with the Kim’s. He refrains from picking at a lose string like he wants to, instead wondering if he’ll be home in time to watch the new episode of chopped. He’s not even paying attention when his parents start to get up, only realizing it when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he twitches.

“We’ll be down the hall,” his mother whispers, offering him a smile that just confuses him into nodding his head.

He has no idea what’s going on and can only sit there in confusion until his nose alerts him that there’s another person walking in the room. He blinks slowly when he sees a boy his age come sit across from him at the table. He’s an alpha, but he knew that already. He watches silently as he sits down and then just looks at him, not saying anything.

Kyungsoo frowns, “Why do  _you_  get to wear pants?” he questions tiredly, looking down at his own skirt and letting out a huff.

Jongin’s brows furrow as he looks at him, a small frown on his lips. “You’re an omega…,” he speaks up, his voice deeper than what he was expecting.

“I’m aware,” he replies back easily, watching as Jongin starts looking confused. “It’s not like I wear skirts to school though. Do you really wear these to class? How do you function,” he sighs out, moving to sit crossed legged instead as his knees start to hurt him.

When Jongin doesn’t say anything he looks back up, feeling himself start to flush a the utterly confused look the other male is sporting. He clears his throat, looking around and not knowing what he’s supposed to say now.

“I meant  _because_  you’re an omega,” Jongin eventually explains, eyeing him up and down which only makes his cheeks start to heat up. “Which means you’re not even supposed to talk without my permission.”

Kyungsoo frowns, starting to feel like maybe he wasn’t  _entirely_  prepared to be anywhere  _near_  Kim Jongin, let alone  _married_  to him.

“How do I ask for permission to talk if I’m not allowed to talk?” he questions seriously, tugging at the ribbon holding the jacket in place at the front so it opens up more, revealing his plain undershirt so he can actually  _breathe_.

He doesn’t expect Jongin to look so scandalized by seeing more of his neck though, feeling embarrassed when the alpha looks away and start smelling uncomfortable. It’s not like he  _flashed_  him, but the other male is acting like he just stripped naked in front of him.

“You don’t have to wear this all the time, do you?” he questions incredulously, knowing he’d just about die if he had to.

“No, of course not. Just at important meetings like this,” Jongin explains, still looking a little flushed. “You really don’t know what you’re supposed to be doing right now?” he questions exasperatedly, looking stressed which only confuses him even more.

“No,” he replies slowly, shaking his head and watching as Jongin lets out a tired sigh before running his hands through his hair. He has nice hair, Kyungsoo notes, it looks soft. “What kind of shampoo do you use?” he questions, refraining from reaching over and trying to touch it.

Jongin looks completely and utterly lost now, opening his mouth and then closing it, a little puff of air escaping his lips as he shrugs. Kyungsoo feels a little uncomfortable then, not knowing what he’s really supposed to be doing right now. Whatever it is, he’s sure he’s failed and Jongin is wondering how he got stuck with him.

“Your hair looks soft,” he shares quietly, unsure of what to do next he stares at the door, wondering if his mother telling him she’s just down the hall is an invitation to leave the room whenever he wants.

“You can touch it if you want,” Jongin speaks up, surprising him.

He looks at the other male wearily, not sure if this is some sort of test or not. When he decides Jongin looks inviting enough he reaches over and cards his fingers through his hair. He almost laughs when Jongin apparently likes having his hair messed with and leans towards him, making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

The moment is interrupted by a knock on the door that has him scrambling back to his seat, fixing his bow and fighting down a blush. He looks over with wide eyes when Mr. Kim pokes his head in, looking at Jongin with a raised brow. He slowly looks over at Jongin who is blushing again, but nods his head before looking away quickly.

Kyungsoo is officially lost to what is really going on when Mr. Kim smiles and leaves the room again.

“Did I pass?” he jokes, not sure if he should be nervous or not when he has no idea what the point of this meeting was to begin with.

“You were supposed to sit there and be quiet. If I didn’t like you I would have left,” Jongin explains with a little shrug.

“Oh,” he mutters, wishing his parents would have explained things a little bit better before he even showed up.

“I liked that you weren’t quiet,” Jongin shares, clearing his throat and pulling out a phone hidden inside his clothes. “Can I get your phone number?” he questions politely, sliding it over on the table and looking away with a blush.

Kyungsoo is surprised to see a phone, but even more surprised at the little flutter of relief he feels in his stomach that the alpha  _liked_  him. He finds himself blushing too as he nods his head and grabs the phone, handing it back after he's put his number in and rubbing his palms on the skirt. He feels a little sad when his parents come and get him, trying not to mope when he's only allowed to bow at Jongin and not give him a proper hug like he wants.

“He was nice," is what he says when his parents ask him, fighting down the blush before pulling his phone out to see a text from an unknown number.

He can't fight the smile though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe ill continue this one day
> 
> who knows


	2. hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin meets his childhood neighbor and his five year old son

Jongin yawns as he walks into the coffee shop, looking around tiredly and adjusting his scarf. It’s currently around ten o’clock and he is used to waking up much earlier for work, but for the first time in five years he has a vacation and is able to spend the holidays with his parents back home. Being in Japan for the past six years has made it hard to travel back to Busan for Christmas, but after _finally_ getting that promotion, he’s able to take time off and actually have a life outside of work.

His friend owns the café and he’s been meaning to finally visit since it opened _two years_ ago, so he made sure to include it on his list of to do things while being back home. He arrived yesterday morning and spent most of his day getting pampered by his mother and playing with his two-year-old niece.

So today he walked into the center of town and said hello to the old store owners and aunties that run the street food carts before heading to the café. Walking inside he’s able to see why it’s so popular within the community. The inside has a homey feel to it and there are plush chairs and couches instead of plastic furniture that’s uncomfortable like you would find in a regular coffee chain.

There aren’t many people inside, only a couple eating scones and a man on his laptop in the corner. There’s also a kid with a coloring book at a table close to the counter. Behind the counter is a worker with blonde hair whose face he can’t see and then his childhood friend Taemin, the elder talking to the little kid at the table who is staring at his coloring book instead.

Jongin walks over towards the counter and waits to be noticed, smiling when the girl with the blonde hair turns around and he instantly recognizes her.

“Jonginnie!” she chirps, rushing to come around the counter and nearly knocking him over with her hug.

“Nice to see you too, Seulgi,” he replies, laughing and waving at Taemin when he turns around, the elder looking at him with pinched brows.

“I thought you weren’t coming in until after Christmas?” Taemin questions, looking surprised to see him.

“Originally, but I managed to take two weeks off. I go back on the second,” he replies with a shrug, feeling someone push past him he frowns even further, watching as the little kid from before rushes behind the counter.

When he looks up he spots Taemin looking at the boy, reaching down and then picking him up. He looks like he’s four or five, short pitch-black hair and blue sweater on. Jongin awkwardly waves at him but immediately gets frowned at before the boy his hiding under Taemin’s chin.

“Um, this is Dooyoung. I’m watching him for one of my friends,” Taemin informs him, patting the boy on the back before handing him to Seulgi who is back behind the counter again.

“You babysit?” he questions incredulously, recalling teenage memories of Taemin _attempting_ to babysit neighborhood kids just to earn a bit of cash and it backfiring on him when most of the money he earned was spent on a paying his parents back for them having to repaint their downstairs after a kid drew on the walls under his watch.

“Occasionally, Dooyoung is well behaved,” Taemin replies, moving around the counter to give him a hug. “Did you want something to eat? Drink? We have more than just coffee.”

Jongin nods, looking at the kid and getting an eerie feeling of déjà vu. He squints, trying to think of where he’s seen him before, but he honestly can’t remember. He’s never met any kids named Dooyoung in the first place.

“How old are you?” he questions curiously, leaning over the counter to stare after Seulgi sets him down.

He smiles when the kid rushes behind Seulgi’s legs and peeks out at him with a pout on his lips. Dooyoung eyes him for a while before looking up at Seulgi and then back at him with a frown.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” the little boy mumbles, eyeing him warily causing him to laugh.

Jongin smiles, “Fair enough,” he replies, backing off the counter and looking up at the menu.

“That’s Jongin, he’s our friend,” Seulgi chirps, trying again to bring him forward and failing. “Dooyoung ah, say hello,” she pesters, getting a whine from the kid but he eventually stands in front of her with a pout, eyeing him before bowing and saying hello.

“I’m five years old,” the boy mumbles, huffing and looking up at Seulgi. “My birthday is February tenth, the same day as Seulgi noona’s,” Dooyoung adds on, firmly nodding before looking at him. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-five,” he replies, watching as the boy’s eyes widen in shock.

“You’re older than my daddy,” he mumbles in awe before tugging on Seulgi’s apron and asking for chocolate chip muffins.

Jongin smiles before looking back up at the menu and deciding on some fruity drink with strawberries and bananas instead of coffee. He also adds some scones and muffins to his order as well, hungry since he didn’t eat breakfast before he left his parents’ house.

“He’s a cute kid,” he comments to Taemin once he’s gotten his food and drink and is occupying a table with is friend. “I didn’t know you babysat,” he adds on, giving his friend a serious glance since not once has he ever mentioned it.

Taemin shrugs, “I watch him when his dad needs some extra help,” he replies quietly. “Anyways, how are the muffins? Our baker Seungwan is sick, so Seulgi and I attempted her recipe for today.”

Jongin moves to take a bite, chewing carefully and deciding it’s not that bad. It isn’t the _greatest_ thing in the world but it’s edible, which is an impressive feat for Taemin. He and the elder roomed together their freshman year in college and they survived on instant ramyun and anything that could be heated up.

“It’s good,” he replies, twitching when Dooyoung comes running up to their table with a toy dinosaur that looks oddly familiar.

“This is a brontosaurus, he eats plants,” Dooyoung informs him, looking at him expectantly.

Jongin smiles awkwardly, “That’s cool, you like dinosaurs?” he questions, taking a sip from his drink and watching as Dooyoung excitedly nods his head.

“My blanket has dinosaurs on it. This one used to be my daddy’s when he was little. Now it’s mine,” Dooyoung tells him seriously, making the brontosaurus move around the table with a smile on his face. “Do you like dinosaurs?” he questions him curiously, beaming when he nods his head.

“I’ve seen a robot dinosaur before,” he shares, getting an awed look from Dooyoung when he pulls out his phone and shows him some pictures of his trip to Universal Studios last summer when Raeon and Rahee visited for a little while.

“I wanna go!” Dooyoung shouts, wiggling in his seat excitedly as he shows him some videos he took too. “Raeonnie is lucky,” he mumbles after a while, confusing him.

“You know Raeon?” he questions, just in time for a distraction.

A little bell chimes as the door opens and both him and Dooyoung look over. He pauses, squinting as he looks at the figure and tries to remember where he’s seen him before. He’s still thinking when Dooyoung lets out a surprised shout and hops off the table.

“Daddy!” Dooyoung rushes out, running up to his father and attacking his legs.

Jongin watches as Dooyoung starts tugging on his fathers’ arm, dragging him over to their table where the dinosaur is still sitting in front of him. He blinks back his surprise when he finally realizes _why_ Dooyoung looks so similar. His dad is Do Kyungsoo, his old childhood neighbor.

“Jongin hyung?” Kyungsoo questions, looking surprised when he spots him. “I didn’t know you were in town,” he mumbles, looking down at Dooyoung who is tugging on his arm again.

“I’m here for the holidays,” he replies watching as Dooyoung hops back into his chair and starts playing with his dinosaur. “I didn’t know you moved back here?” he questions, knowing that when Kyungsoo’s parents divorced their mom got custody and they moved.

“I moved in with dad when I, um, well,” Kyungsoo rambles, looking down at Dooyoung and then back up at him with a small pinch to his brows. “When Dooyoung was born.”

It makes sense, considering how strict and overly religious Kyungsoo’s mom was. From the looks of it Kyungsoo doesn’t have a ring on his finger and the younger male is two years younger than him. Meaning Kyungsoo is only twenty-three, and most likely had the boy when he was eighteen or so. He can’t see that going over well with his mother. Jongin was already in college by then and barely went home for the holidays, so this is all news to him.

“Your mom watches him sometimes. He really likes playing with Raeonnie,” Kyungsoo informs him, reaching over and wiping some crumbs away from the little boy’s mouth, which explains why the boy knows his nephew.

“I don’t think she ever mentioned him, but, she probably didn’t want to gossip,” he replies, knowing his mother is never one for telling him other people’s business. He didn’t even know his sister was dating until she told him herself.

“She’s sweet,” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, fixing Dooyoung’s hair and getting a whine from the boy.

“Daddy can I get another muffin?” Dooyoung questions politely, giving his father a doe eyed look that has Kyungsoo nodding his head.

“Go ask Aunt Seulgi for one in a box, we have to go meet grandpa,” Kyungsoo replies, helping the boy down from the chair and then watching him run behind the counter. “I hope he wasn’t bugging you.”

“Of course not. He was just showing me his dinosaur,” Jongin replies, smiling at the younger boy who laughs. “Um, I’m in town for a while if you wanna catch up,” he speaks up, not realizing how much has actually happened in the time Kyungsoo moved away and he moved away for work. Like how little Kyungsoo who used to get scared of the vacuum cleaner has a _kid_. An _adorable_ little kid.

“I’d like that, if you don’t mind Dooyoung, that is,” Kyungsoo replies, getting up when Dooyoung comes rushing up to him with a small pastry box and a giant smile on his face.

“Of course not!” he rushes out, smiling when Dooyoung comes over and holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Daddy, he’s really tall,” Dooyoung speaks up, craning his neck to look at him dramatically. “Like my dinosaur.”

“I’m tall too,” Kyungsoo tries to protest, getting a confused look from his son before he shakes his head, making him fight back a laugh.

“Daddy, _no_ ,” Dooyoung replies, shaking his head and then rushing over and hugging his legs, nearly knocking him over out of surprise. “Bye mister!” he chirps, making him laugh as he ruffles his hair.

“Dooyoung ah, lets go, you can see Jongin hyung another time,” Kyungsoo speaks up, holding his hand out for the boy who rushes back over to him.

“Can I show you my t-rex?” Dooyoung questions him, nearly hopping when he nods his head.

“Um, I’ll see you later?” Jongin comments when Dooyoung starts attempting to drag him to the door, making Kyungsoo look a little flustered.

“Of course! I have to return some Tupperware your mom let us borrow, so, yeah, later,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him a smile and a wave before Dooyoung drags him out of the shop.

Jongin sits back down, looking over at the door and letting out a sigh. He supposes he really has been away from home for too long. He blinks a couple of times when Seulgi moves to sit across from him, a weird glint in her eyes as she starts to smile.

“Seungwan will give you a discount on your wedding cake, when the time comes,” she jokes making him downright blush.

“Shut up,” he states plainly, throwing a napkin at her as she starts to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be posting another drabble today i think...so yeah jaskdakl this one was basically an edit of a wip that i kind of just altered to fit the prompt sklajsdklakl so if yall see little dooyoung again in the future dont be surprised LOL


	3. pretty hyung who buys me food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun decides that the way to a mans heart really is through his stomach

Sehun sits patiently in his chair, swinging his legs back and forth as he waits for Kyungsoo to serve him his milk and cookies. Kyungsoo is five and moved in next door this weekend. Sehun, is four, and was glad to finally get someone to play with. He wanted to play with legos but Kyungsoo hyung said he would rather play chef.

He’s seated at a small table with some stuffed animals, while Kyungsoo sits in front of his little easy bake oven where the cookies are baking. It smells good and he really wants to drink his milk but Kyungsoo hyung said not until the cookies are ready, so he waits.

“Are they ready now?” he questions impatiently, pouting when Kyungsoo looks up from staring at his oven to shake his head.

Sehun waits, slumping a little the longer it takes. By the time the cookies are done his stomach is grumbling a little and he almost doesn’t have the patience to wait for the cookies to cool down. Kyungsoo hyung scolds him though when he tries to pick it up and it’s too hot.

“You have to blow on it first Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo chirps, blowing on the cookie and then giving him a kiss on his burnt finger before rushing to say he’s going to get more milk from them.

Sehun likes Kyungsoo a lot, he decides as he munches on his cookie.

 

\--

 

Sehun holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, looking around with wide eyes as the walk around the mall. He’s here with Kyungsoo’s mom and older brother, since his parents are out of town and he’s staying with the Do’s. It’s loud and there are a lot of people, so he sticks close to the elder, glad when Mrs. Do says they’re going to get lunch before they finish up.

Sehun orders a chicken nugget meal from chick fil a, mouth watering as he thinks about their delicious sauce. He waits patiently and twitches when Kyungsoo starts telling his mom to wait.

“I wanna pay for Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo whispers to her, reaching for the money she was about to hand over and taking it from her. Sehun watches as Kyungsoo stands on his tip toes and gives the money to the cashier, getting several coins back that he hands to his mom.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo hyung,” he chirps out, moving to hug the elder and then holding onto his hand as they move to go find a table.

Sehun _really_ likes Kyungsoo a lot.

 

\--

 

When Sehun is thirteen his parents are tight on money. His dad gets laid off and slowly but surely, they don’t have the funds to give him extra pocket money. It’s not so bad, considering he isn’t a spoiled kid used to buying things whenever he wants. He still has a roof over his head and money for lunch, so he’s fine.

Until his friends all want to go to the movies and Sehun is left awkwardly in the back of the group, counting through his wallet to see if he can even afford a ticket. He does have the cash, but won’t have any money for food, and since it’s hours after school has ended he’s starting to get hungry.

“Do you want to share nachos with me, Sehun ah?” Kyungsoo questions, making him twitch and look up to see the elder giving him an expectant look.

“Oh, um,” he mutters, not wanting the elder to be forced to share because he feels bad for him. “I’m fine,” he lies, shaking his head and going with Jongin who has already purchased a drink and a large popcorn.

He takes the seat next to the other male, sitting silently and hoping his stomach doesn’t grumble at any point and embarrass him. He fiddles with his uniform tie as he waits for the previews to start, twitching again when Kyungsoo takes the seat next to him and suddenly two corndogs are in his lap and a drink is in his cup holder.

“They had a buy one get free one deal,” Kyungsoo excuses, shrugging and popping a chip into his mouth as he starts to eat.

Sehun is glad that the lights are dimmed so no one can see him blushing.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says quietly, bringing the snack up and taking a bite, deciding that maybe he just might love Do Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Except when they start their first year of high school, Kyungsoo gets a _girlfriend_. Sehun likes her, he guesses. She’s pretty, although she isn’t _that_ pretty, he decides. There are prettier girls Kyungsoo could be dating, but she’s nice at least. Although, there are probably nicer girls he could be dating too.

Sehun doesn’t mind her hanging out with them, but when Kyungsoo buys her food instead of him, he really starts to not like her. He knows its because he’s jealous, no repressed feelings needing to be dealt with because he’s known he likes Kyungsoo more than a friend for a long time.

He just, can’t do anything about it when Kyungsoo only ever talks about _girls_. He doesn’t want to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable or ruin their friendship and really, maybe its just a crush that will go away. Sehun kind of hopes it will go away, but he doubts it will.

He at least has other friends he can hang out with, who don’t ignore him in opt to give their girlfriends heart eyes or serve them food. So, he hangs out with Jongin and sometimes Moonkyu and Taemin. If Kyungsoo notices him avoiding him, he never approaches him about it.

Sehun only knows that Kyungsoo gets dumped because he happens to be craving bubble tea when he spots his best friend sitting at a table _alone_ , looking miserable.

He frowns, going to order his tea and then a chocolate milkshake, knowing its Kyungsoo’s favorite. He moves and sits down in front of the elder, who looks up with glassy eyes before he sniffles, clearing his throat and then taking the shake with a tiny smile.

“She was annoying anyways. You could do better,” he comments once Kyungsoo finally tells him that he was dumped because apparently he was too clingy, and she didn’t like it. Sehun thinks she’s stupid. Kyungsoo hyung is the right amount of clingy.

“I really liked her though,” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, frowning a bit as he moves his straw around. “Am I really too clingy?” he questions, looking at him with pleading eyes that makes him want to reach over and hug him.

“Of course not,” he replies sternly, shaking his head stubbornly and sighing. “You’re not clingy at all, hyung. You’re perfect,” he says a little too honestly.  

Kyungsoo smiles and says he’s going to go buy them a large cinnamon roll to share.

Sehun is really in love when Kyungsoo then, he realizes.

 

\--

 

“I think I like a boy,” Kyungsoo confesses to him one day when he’s sleeping over, making him completely choke on his jajangmyeon at the suddenness of the confession.

“What?” he chokes out, trying to fight down the blush because now Kyungsoo looks embarrassed and that’s the last thing he wanted to make him feel.

“You never talk about girls, so, um, I thought it would be okay to tell you, is it not?” Kyungsoo questions hesitantly, looking unsure of himself as he twiddles with his chopsticks.

“No, it’s not that, I, you know I’m gay Kyungsoo, hyung,” he rushes out, feeling flustered and a little like he’s about to get his heart stomped on if Kyungsoo really likes another boy that isn’t _him_. “It’s just…. you like girls?” he replies, setting his chopsticks down so he doesn’t accidentally drop them on the floor at some point.

“There’s a B in LGBT for a reason,” Kyungsoo mutters stubbornly, poking at his noodles with a frown as he eats.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he sighs out, biting his lip and not knowing what to do now. But Kyungsoo tells him everything, so this is important. Kyungsoo was probably nervous to mention it, so he has to be the best friend he can possibly be. So he has to choose his comments carefully.

“You really like him?” he questions hesitantly, nervous when Kyungsoo starts smiling and nodding his head.

“I just don’t know how to tell him,” Kyungsoo admits, clearing his throat and looking at him expectantly. “What if he doesn’t like me back?”

Sehun almost scoffs, instead opting to shake his head. “Then he’s stupid. You’re great.”

“So, I should tell him?” Kyungsoo questions hesitantly, giving him a confusing look that he really doesn’t get but he nods his head.

“If you want to, then you should,” he replies, frowning as he goes back to eating his noodles like it will solve the empty feeling he has in his chest now. Of course, Kyungsoo would like boys too, just not him.

“Sehun ah?”

“Hm?” he hums, looking up and growing even more confused when he realizes Kyungsoo is red. Tomato red.

“I really like you!” Kyungsoo blurts out, loudly, just when his older brother walks into the room.

Sehun blinks, looking over at Seungsoo who makes a weird noise, looking awkward as he stands in the door frame before turning around and walking out just as quick as he came in. Sehun turns back towards Kyungsoo, who is sinking in his chair and looks like he wants to die.  He would find it cute if he weren’t still slowly processing that Kyungsoo just confessed to him. Him.

“Me?” Sehun questions stupidly, even pointing at himself which makes Kyungsoo look at him with a petulant glare.

“No, your brother. Yes, you!” Kyungsoo huffs out, hiding his hands in his face as he starts to groan out of embarrassment. “If you’re going to reject me please do it quick,” he mumbles into his hands, peeking between his fingers when he moves to get up.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I really like you too,” he says earnestly, watching as Kyungsoo puts his hands down and looks up at him with wide eyes, not saying anything.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies finally, turning red again but this time smiling. “That’s good,” he laughs out, squirming a bit before letting out a huge sigh.

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun questions hesitantly, watching as Kyungsoo’s eyes go incredibly wide but he quickly nods his head.

Sehun gulps, not really sure how to go about it before Kyungsoo stands up, stands on his tip toes and smooches him quickly, making him blush. He blinks slowly before he cups Kyungsoo’s face and leans downwards, hesitantly kissing the elder on the lips before pulling away, wanting to die when Kyungsoo’s mom walks into the kitchen this time.

“Oh, you two are already eating. I was going to ask if you wanted pizza,” she comments.

Sehun looks down at Kyungsoo who looks like he really is about to die from embarrassment before looking up at Mrs. Do who is isn't phased. He honestly doesn’t know what to say, so he shrugs, looking at Kyungsoo for guidance.

“Sehunnie likes pineapple on his,” Kyungsoo mutters quietly, clearing his throat a bit before meeting his mom in the eyes. “Can you get one with pineapple?” he questions.

Kyungsoo’s mom nods her head before smiling, winking at them and then leaving the kitchen, making Kyungsoo let out an embarrassed wail, sinking back into his chair and hiding his face in his hands again.

“You don’t like pineapple on pizza,” he points out as he moves to sit back down, wondering how he’s going to manage to finish his noodles and still eat pizza.  “You really like me that much hyung?” he teases, watching as Kyungsoo blushes before he glares at him.

“Don’t tease me,” Kyungsoo mutters, smiling as he goes back to his noodles.

Sehun, _really_ loves Kyungsoo when he finally gets to call him his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the first sesoo ive posted in YEARS and it was long over due u.u


	4. the greatest fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow, yunwoo ends up having to spend his spring break with the kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off the KU!verse but can be read as a standalone oneshot/drabble
> 
> will be cross posted onto the KU drabble page too

Yunwoo really didn’t want to spend his spring break hauled up inside with his little siblings. He could be back at his dorm, sleeping or binge-watching Netflix with Dongmin instead. If Dongmin didn’t have a family that actually travels at every chance they get that is. So, he’s at home, with the kids and trying his hardest to tolerate Minwoo being annoying and bugging him every other hour. 

“Hyung, can you help me?” he hears Kangwoo question, so he stops scrolling through his phone, looking over at the eight-year-old who has several blankets in his hands.

“With…?” he questions slowly, sitting up and fixing his glasses as he watches his littlest brother set the blankets down near him.

“I want to make a circus tent,” Kangwoo explains, shrugging before giving him an expectant look. “Jiwoo liked the circus.”

“Oh, sure,” he replies, slowly getting off the couch and stretching as he looks around.

His dads have rearranged the living room since he was last home so he has to look around to see which corners of the furniture he can use. He flinches when he feels someone poke him on the leg, looking down and spotting Jiwoo who has a doll in her hands. He waits for her to same something and when she doesn’t, he shrugs, grabbing a blanket and setting up.

“What are you doing?” Minwoo questions loudly, walking into the room and rushing over when he spots the blankets. “Can I help?”

“Minwoo hyung can reach the top of the shelf,” Kangwoo informs him, tugging on his shirt and making him refrain from looking down and giving him a glare.

“I can reach it,” he argues, getting a skeptical look from the eight-year-old.

“Minnie hyung is taller though,” Kangwoo mumbles, frowning a bit.

“We’re the _same_ height,” he all but snaps, immediately regretting it when Kangwoo looks _sad_ , moping and sitting on the couch with a pout. “I’m sorry, you’re right. Minwoo can reach it,” he lies, throwing the blanket at the twelve-year old’s face and walking over to pull Kangwoo from the couch.

“Can we have popcorn? And cotton candy?” Kangwoo questions him, holding his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. “Daddy bought a cotton candy machine and said we can have some if we’re good. I’m always good.”

“Me too! Me too!” Jiwoo yells, running after them as fast as her little legs will take her. “Please!”

Yunwoo suppresses a groan, nodding his head and deciding that if they get doped up on sugar, their dads can deal with them when they get home in another hour or two. He tells Kangwoo and Jiwoo to go help Minwoo set up their fake circus tent while he preps the snacks, not wanting them to get in the way. He even grabs some juice pouches and maybe some of the hidden candy they have put up in the pantry.

By the time the cotton candy machine even starts spinning the sugar he’s pretty sure Minwoo has already knocked something over by the small thumps he keeps hearing. He’s honestly scared to see what the living room looks like by the time he’s arranged snacks for everyone and put them on the serving tray they have.

He carries everything back and is actually surprised at what Minwoo has managed to put together, slowly approaching the opening of the fort and poking his head in to see that the twelve-year-old sitting with his phone flashlight on and is making hand puppets.

“Candy!” Jiwoo screeches when she spots him clapping her hands happily as he crouches and sits down next to her and Kangwoo who immediately start grabbing at the stash.

“I can have some too, right?” Minwoo questions, giving him wide eyes that makes him want to be sarcastic and tell him no, but he doesn't want to deal with his moping right now.

“Only because you built the fort,” he replies, shrugging and rolling his eyes when he starts acting like the two younger ones and grabs handfuls and stuffs his face.

“You have to do tricks now,” Kangwoo says over a mouthful of popcorn, making him pause what he’s doing on his phone and look up.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” he questions incredulously, glaring at Minwoo who starts snickering.

“It’s a circus and you do tricks at the circus,” Kangwoo explains slowly, giving him a judging look that just makes him want to crawl in a hole and _die_.

He takes a deep breath before sighing, knowing he can’t deny Kangwoo _anything_. He stretches a little and then moves to pop his fingers.

“Fine. I’ll do a finger trick,” he grumbles, shaking his head and wishing Kangwoo would have just asked to watch a movie instead.

 


	5. cooties and cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun thinks kyungsoo is pretty. naturally, jongdae agrees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

Jongdae is seven when Kyungsoo moves into the house next door. The girl is also seven, although a couple months younger than him. Jongdae only ever plays with two other boys, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, so being forced to play with a girl, is new.

He wants to play dinosaurs and racecars but Kyungsoo has a tea set and he’s forced to sit and enjoy crackers and tea instead. When he suggests they play with his action figures, she says no and hands him a baby doll instead. Jongdae learns how to change its diaper.

She’s nice he decides, because she always lets him have the last cookie when they play tea and the next time Baekhyun and Chanyeol come over he invites her too.

“Girls have _cooties_ ,” Baekhyun argues once they’re in the backyard waiting for Kyungsoo to come over after she’s eaten her lunch. “Baekbum hyung said so,” the eight-year-old states plainly, not taking to the idea that he invited a _girl_ to play with them.

“No, they don’t! Yura noona doesn’t have cooties!” Chanyeol argues, waving his arms angrily in defense of his precious sister.

“ _All_ girls have cooties!” Baekhyun huffs, continuing his argument with Chanyeol despite the fence gate opening.

Jongdae looks over and spots Kyungsoo and her big brother, Seungsoo, walking her over. Seungsoo is Jongdeok’s age and cool too, so Jongdae waves happily, rushing over and grabbing Kyungsoo by the hand to drag her over towards the other boys.

“Why are they yelling?” Kyungsoo questions him, her nose scrunching up as she attempts to hide behind him.

Jongdae, being seven and having no sense, replies honestly. “Baekhyun thinks you have cooties,” he says, shrugging and tugging on her sleeve. “Baekhyun is the shorter one and Chanyeol is the tall one. He has a noona, he says she doesn’t have cooties,” he explains.

“I do _not_ have cooties,” she states grumpily, which gains Baekhyun’s attention.

Jongdae is confused when the other boy starts turning red, immediately shutting up and standing there quietly. Chanyeol beams, rushing over and telling Kyungsoo hello who replies quietly and tells him _no_ , she does _not_ want to meet his ferret, they _smell_. Chanyeol looks immediately insulted and sulks, mumbling under his breath that maybe girls _do_ have cooties.

“Baekhyun it’s not nice to not say hello,” he eventually comments, watching his friend look even redder when Kyungsoo looks over at him.

Baekhyun mumbles a very quiet hello before going silent again, squirming a bit before perking up when Kyungsoo says she has cookies at her house. Jongdae tries not to sulk about not getting to show them his new leggos and trails after Kyungsoo who leads them back to her house.

She makes them sit down at her table in her living room and then rushes to go get the cookies she was talking about. Jongdae waits patiently, wondering why Baekhyun is being so quiet and trying to listen to Chanyeol who is still offended she didn’t want to meet his ferret.

They eat their cookies and then Kyungsoo gets her mom to serve them juice pouches before she shows them her doll house. Chanyeol looks bored the entire time but Jongdae doesn’t want to be mean and tell Kyungsoo they don’t like dolls, so he goes along with it while Baekhyun stays silent.

When Jongdeok comes to get them to come home Chanyeol looks relieved, rushing after the elder while he stays behind to help Kyungsoo put her toys away. Baekhyun silently lingers in the corner, waving bye to Kyungsoo before rushing after the other boys. Jongdae tells Kyungsoo bye and then tells her mom thank you for the cookies before finally leaving. When he gets to his backyard Baekhyun is waiting for him, hopping up and down with a smile on his face.

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have cooties!” Baekhyun exclaims, making him awkwardly nod his head.

“Of course, she doesn’t,” he replies slowly, looking over at Chanyeol who is still looking sour.

“She’s _pretty_ ,” Baekhyun whispers, which makes him frown further.

“Of course, she is,” he grumbles, giving the other male a little glare and deciding maybe he shouldn’t have introduced them to her.

 

Chanyeol watches the two of them give each other mean looks, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“She said ferrets smell,” he whispers to himself. “They do not.”


End file.
